<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unasked, unanswered by FaeFauna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968879">Unasked, unanswered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna'>FaeFauna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unsaid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rough Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, imlpied self harm, non exclusive fuckbuddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungjun felt like it wasn't his place to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Mizuguchi Yuto | U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unsaid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unasked, unanswered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags to make sure you are alright with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every so often he would meet with the same man. He would invite him in and pick him apart slowly, make him melt. He knew the man wasn't his alone. But in those moments, it felt like it was just them, just their connection. 
They didn't speak, didn't ask questions, just indulged in each other. Yet, even if they didn't speak, the man's skin would tell a thousand stories. The bruise marks that would flare up. Carefully placed cuts that healed slowly. Intimate marks left by others, stirring up anger in Seungjun. He had no right to be possessive but he couldn't help it. 

Today too, in the morning, the pretty foreigner had called him, asking to meet up in his stoic voice. Now with the moon high, the man was spread on his bed. Fully exposed as Seungjun opened him up. The foreigner's Korean was good, but the pleasure turned him more primal as he whimpered in Japanese. Seungjun might not understand the words, but he got the meaning behind them. He placed kisses on the foreigner's soft lips that he found so enticing the first time they moved. "Yuto" They had said when asked for a name. No last name, just the word to be able to save his contact info when they met in a bar. Seungjun was tipsy, horny and had set his target on a short lonely looking man in a corner. It didn't take much flirting before he went home with him. The young man seemed experienced, knowing exactly what he wanted, he wanted it rough and deep. Guiding Seungjun's hand around his throat, his dick twitching harder the less oxygen he got. His moans were loud, always begging for more, sometimes through tears if it wasn't enough. Seungjun always obliged: Burying himself deep into the shaking figure, feeling his skin be scratched open as Yuto held on for dear life. Their first time was intense and full of greed. Seungjun wanted to ask about all the injuries he had found on the man, but decided not to. Because once, coming back out of the shower he had seen the man pick at a scab, his expression was one of disappointment and anger. He quickly stopped seeing the older look at him, Yuto had  avoided his eyes and slipped past him to wash up. It was enough of a hint that it shouldn't be talked about. If he pushed it, he was afraid he’d lose him</p><p>Nearly a month had passed. New wounds kept showing up on the arm Seungjun pinned above their heads. Still felt it wasn't his place to ask, but the words got closer to stumbling out with every meeting.

He wanted to know why. 

Yuto asked for more every time, he wanted it to hurt more, wanted to be tied up or fucked without preparation. Seungjun did as he was told, hoping it would make the man stay. Maybe the man would become his. </p><p>One night Yuto had called, he seemed out of breath as he asked to meet up again. It was the same as always. With the moon high. Seungjun waited in his apartment. A soft knock was heard. Yuto had shown up, his wrist flowing with red colour, carrying a dazed expression. Seungjun had taken him in, grabbed a first aid kit and treated the wound.</p><p>“I don’t want to die.”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“I don’t want to live.”</p><p>Seungjun looked up, cupped Yuto’s face and kissed his cheeks that were wet from tears. A small hand pulled him on top. Soft lips pressed against him, carrying words that told him to just act like normal, make a mess out of him like normal. So that’s what Seungjun did. Aggressively undressing him, pushing inside him, ravaging him until his mind was empty. All for the young man, the man that wouldn’t leave his mind, made him worried, made him feel guilty. The man that would leave every morning. The room was quiet, they were both breathing heavily, both sweaty from the exercise. Seungjun went to pull out but two legs wrapped around him and pushed him back in, asking for a second round. Yuto still had watery eyes, it wasn’t enough yet. His legs were thin. Bruises were formed on his ankles, Seungjun hated not knowing what someone else did to him in between their meeting. It riled him up. 

He grabbed an ankle, the pain made Yuto yank his legs closer to his chest, creating a position for the other to fuck him deeper, slamming their hips together. Tears still streamed down Yuto's face, as a sign his brain was still racing. Seungjun got rougher. He dug his nails into the thin thigh and wrapped his fingers around Yuto’s neck, holding his upper body pinned on the bed while moving in and out of his lower. A red colour tainted the gauze on Yuto’s wrist, the rough motions reopened the wound. Seungjun picked up the pace. Removing his hand from the thigh and placing it on Yuto's dick, jerking him off, forcing him to cum sooner. Sputtered moans left Yuto's lips while his own cum dirtied his stomach and Seungjun's filled up his insides. Seungjun didn’t take his time, he jumped up and rushed to get the aid kit out again. Yuto laid there, lifeless, letting his gauze easily be redone.<br/>
Yuto stayed silent while Seungjun softly intertwined their fingers. He just looked at him, his eyes were empty. </p><p>“I don’t want to lose you.” </p><p>The vacant eyes closed without a response.</p><p>“Don’t sleep, let me clean you at least.” Seungjun lifted the small figure off the bed and took him to the shower, spending some final minutes together before Yuto left his bed in the morning.</p><p>The morning was cold. Even though he knew the other would be gone in the morning Seungjun always stretched out his arm. Hoping one day he would be there. But he wasn’t, he never was. And soon, he never came again. He never picked up again. He never saw him again. Just one letter explained it all, solidified it all that they could never meet again. </p><p>Seungjun felt like it wasn’t his place to ask, but he might be the only one Yuto would’ve answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWT (18+): <a href="https://twitter.com/Faefauna">FaeFauna</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>